sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gus (1976 film)
| runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $21,873,000 }} Gus is a 1976 American family comedy film by Walt Disney Productions, directed by Vincent McEveety and starring Edward Asner, Don Knotts and Gary Grimes. Its center character is Gus, a football-playing mule. The film did well at the box office and was released on home video in 1981. The movie is remembered for two sequences involving a hotel and a supermarket. Plot The film opens in Yugoslavia with the Petrovic family watching their son Stepjan winning a soccer game. Their other son Andy works on his farm, and can't play soccer at all, after falling into the well by accident. One day, Andy discovers Gus can kick a soccer ball long distances when Andy shouts, "Oyage!". [Note: there is fierce debate in the Gus fan community re the spelling of "Oyage." Some spell it "Oyatch!," while others give it a more Yugoslavian-sounding, "Ojigdz!" The word itself has no meaning in any of the Yugoslavian languages, though.] Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, the California Atoms are a professional football team owned by Hank Cooper (Ed Asner) and coached by the inept Coach Venner (Don Knotts). They are the worst team in the league and have not won a game in years. Cooper also owes a lot of money to two mobster bookmakers named Charles Gwynn (Harold Gould) and Cal Wilson (Dick Van Patten). When Cooper tells them he cannot pay his debts, the bookies give him a last chance bet: if the Atoms win the upcoming Super Bowl, all gambling debts will be forgiven, but if they do not win, Gwynn and Wilson will take ownership of the team. Desperate to draw in fans, Cooper looks for a great half time show. His secretary, Debbie (Louise 'Liberty' Williams), sees a story in her parents' Yugoslavian newspaper about Gus. Debbie flies to Yugoslavia and hires Gus and Andy. After Gus is a hit in his first halftime show, Cooper and Venner decide to put him in the game as a place kicker. The other team protests, but as the rule book does not require a player to be human, Cooper allow Gus to kick, And able to kick a field goal from anywhere in the field, the Atoms win. The Atoms go on to win their next few games thanks to Gus, and move to first place in their division. The only catch is that that Gus will only kick when Andy holds the ball and shouts the command. Debbie is assigned to watch over Andy and Gus, since she can speak Serbian. A romance begins between them, aided by Gus. Gwynn and Wilson, realizing their deal with Cooper is backfiring, hire two incompetent criminals named Crankcase (Tim Conway) and Spinner (Tom Bosley) to stop Gus from playing and make the team lose. Through their schemes, Crankcase and Spinner cause the Atoms to lose two games. Despite the losses, the Atoms make the playoffs. Andy becomes a celebrity, but his parents remain unimpressed, saying he only holds the ball for Gus. Before the playoff game, Spinner convinces Andy that Debbie has been injured in a car accident. When Andy arrives at the hospital, Crankcase locks him up. Without Andy, Gus refuses to kick, and the Atoms fall behind. In the final quarter, Debbie dresses up in Andy's uniform and convinces Gus to kick a field goal, scoring the winning points. Andy, who managed to escape, arrives after the game is over. He tells Debbie his father is right: Andy is nothing, and anyone can hold the ball for Gus. With the Atoms headed to the Super Bowl, Spinner and Crankcase steal Gus and replace him with an ordinary mule. Spinner and Crankcase check into a local hotel and lock up Gus with them and Gus breaks the TV and the hotel room door. At the Super Bowl, Andy quickly realizes the mule he has is not Gus, and he and Cooper leave by helicopter to search for Gus. When the two criminals watch the game on TV, Gus goes wild and escapes. In a long comic sequence, Crankcase and Spinner chase Gus into a local supermarket where they unsuccessfully attempt to recapture the mule. The criminals make a huge mess in the supermarket, including stepping on bottles of Ketchup and Mustard, making a mess of themselves, and getting in the way of a strong man who beats them up, Or landing in a basket of balls for the children, and finally, attempting to ride Gus, who throws them into a huge ready made cake, destroying it completely. Running from the supermarket, Spinner and Crankcase are apprehended for mule napping and for causing an extended amount of damages in the supermarket. Gus is spotted from the air by Andy and Cooper. They airlift Gus to the Super Bowl and arrive by half-time. With Gus back in the game, the Atoms make a comeback. With 45 seconds left on the clock, the Atoms are down 16–15 with the ball on their own five-yard line. Gus lines up for a field goal attempt, but slips in the mud and misses the football. In the scramble for the ball, Gus knocks it over to Andy, who runs 95 yards for the touchdown. As Andy and team walk off the field to celebrate their win, Debbie winks at Gus and says, "I know you did that on purpose". Gus winks back at her. Cast * Edward Asner as Hank Cooper * Don Knotts as Coach Venner * Gary Grimes as Andy Petrovic * Tim Conway as Crankcase * Louise Williams as Debbie Kovac * Dick Van Patten as Cal Wilson * Ronnie Schell as Joe Barnsdale * Bob Crane as Pepper * Johnny Unitas as Himself * Dick Butkus as Rob Cargil * Harold Gould as Charles Gwynn * Tom Bosley as Spinner * Titos Vandis as Seth Petrovis * Hanna Hertelendy Molly Petrovis * Liam Dunn as Dr. Morgan * Virginia O'Brien as Reporter * Kenneth Tobey as Asst. Warden * Irwin Charone as Hotel Clerk * Timothy Brown as Calvin Barnes * Jackson Bostwick as Stjepan Petrovic * John Orchard as Pemberton Captain * Richard Kiel as Tall Man * Henry Slate as Fan * Larry McCormick as N.Y. Broadcaster * Larry Burrell as Locker Room Announcer * Danny Wells as Referee * James Almanzar as Coach Garcia * Milton Frome as Lukom * Iris Adrian as Fan's Wife * Bryan O'Byrne as Grocery Store Manager * Jack Manning as Mayor * James Brown as Mammoth Coach * Warde Donovan as Butcher * Jeanne Bates as Nurse * Dick Enberg as Atoms' Announcer * George Putnam as TV Interviewer * Stu Nahan as L.A. Sportscaster Production This is the only one of their five films together where Don Knotts and Tim Conway do not share any scenes. Johnny Unitas appears as a commentator with Bob Crane (in his last feature film appearance) supplying the play-by-play during the football broadcasts. Dick Enberg did the play-by-play for the local games. The name "Hank Cooper" was used in the 1997 Disney film The Love Bug as the name of the mechanic (Bruce Campbell) who meets Herbie. In Herbie Goes Bananas (1980), a partygoer wearing an Atoms jersey is briefly seen during a masquerade ball scene. Gus would be the last feature film in the short career of then 20-year-old Grimes, and the final film appearance of Virginia O'Brien. References External links * * * * Category:1976 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American football films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about animals playing sports Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Yugoslavia Category:Sports comedy films Category:Films directed by Vincent McEveety Category:Films produced by Ron W. Miller Category:American comedy-drama films Category:1970s sports films